My Fallen, My ghostly Angel
by candelight
Summary: First Phantom fic ever! Danny is not only critically wounded, but left dying, lost in the woods. A young woman who has recently lost her son finds the unconcious, amnesia stricken boy, and hopes to help him.
1. Fallen

My Fallen, Ghostly Angel

In a fight between Danny and his worst enemies, Danny is not only critically wounded, but sent spiraling into the mountainous woods. A young woman who has last her son finds the unconcious ghost boy-who's LOST HIS MEMORY...and wonders if she can ever help him recover.

This is dedicated to the poor souls who died in China's earthquakes and aftershocks.....for it is

nearing the first anniversary of when it happened.

Lest we forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. And, well, if I did, I would've struggled to make more episodes. (No offense, Mr. Hartman. ^^)

First Danny Phantom Fiction....really, really hope you guys like. :)

Please review! Arigatou! ^^

By the way, can someone tell me how to update chapters? (My computer.....can't......growls in

frustration.)

School gets out in a few weeks! Hallejuah! ^^

Quote:

"_Stone walls do not a prison make,_

Nor iron bars a cage;

Minds innocent of quiet take

That for an hermitage;

If I have freedom in my love

And in my soul am free,

__

Angels alone that sore above

Enjoy such liberty."

There is a terrible, terrible sound in the world.

So thought Sam as she saw Danny fall like an angel, face still paralyzed with shock and moon pale with agony.

Sam found out what the bad sound was, as her terrified mind refused to register what her heart already knew....

The sound of a breakage....

They-everyone of Danny's enemies-had chosen to ambush the young phantom that day in the woods while Sam, Tucker, and Danny were forced-

er, went along for a camping trip with the Fentons.

Jazz's mouth was in a soundless shriek as Maddie and Jack worked on taking ghosts into the thermos...

Not aware their son was freefalling into certain doom....

Even the Not so Powerful Box ghost had appeared. Danny had been overwhelmed by no less then Five Hundred and Four Ghosts.

Tucker really did scream as ghosts, one by one, were being snatched by the Fentons.

And Danny was left falling in a spray of red.

As the spiral of energy transformed him from Phantom to boy, he spiraled downwards, like a

plane whose motor has been broken beyond repair.

"Sam....."

Danny managed to choke out in the dusty pines. He choked with a slight hint of a gasp.

Danny had cut his forehead yesterday, and the now broken and beaten bandage was sliding

down his face, hanging on by but a few threads.

"Sam..."

Finally, the quivering bandage fell over Danny Phenton's eyes, closing them gently before

crookedly falling down his face.

"Sam......

.....I'm Sorry......."

And with that, the young halfa fell into shadow.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Light overtook the darkness and glistening dewdrops that fell from grass stalks shone like small

diamonds.

There was a fresh crispness to the world, a time of when Deer and fawns ventured out at last,

when insects' wings hummed with activity as they beat once more, and, walking barefoot

through the dewy grass you could shiver which pleasure as birds chirped merrily to one another.

Yes....Springtime was a joyous time......

.....Except for the young Woman who knelt alone, in the mountains, clutching a string of clay beads to herself near a small stone shrine.

Natsumi Munemiya sighed.

The shrine was not much-just a stack of little stones that were carefully guarding the little body that breathed nor moved any more, but one that

was very well cared for, as the rocks were clean and little onigiri-those had been Ikuo's favorites-stood neatly in front of the stones like soliders

at attention. Incense papers were brought every day, as Natsumi hiked four miles there and back everyday to visit the lonely grave in the, as her

boy called it, "Enchanted Spot."

You had the greatest, mot breathtaking view of what seemed t be the whole world in its splendor-A river, no, an ocean of trees, Twinkling stars

that dusted the sky, there being so many that it was as if the skyline were flooded with pearly light, animals eveywhere, hoping, flying, truding,

crawling, swimming...

You could see how the Moon glowed over the Ocean at night, and how the Sun turned the sapphire waters to sparkle.

Here, a young woman and her little boy, Ikuo, would hike here every weekend

There were little pull toys and a top in front of the grave, as they had been some of Ikuo's favorite things that he'd kept in a box....

Among the little boy's treasures, there was a paper origami crane, crooked and crinkled, but made with great care. There were a large variety of

colorful feathers, both big and small. a small clay bear, stones and pebbles cracked open to reveal shiny exteriors, a little boat, and a root so

utterly convolted he'd never tire of looking at it.

Ikuo Munemiya had peacefully passed on last Fall when he was five years old of pnuemonia. Now, he was no longer in pain, and he moved on be

better off, but that didn't mean his mother no longer grieved him.

Natsumi wiped her eyes, because it wouldn't do to let her Ikuo see she was crying.

As a ritual, she reached into her pocket to bring forth her seashell with a dial flute before she went back home, when-

**_CRACK._**

Natsumi let out a startled yelp and jumped, looking quickly around.

What....on EARTH...?

Oh....did a old branch break off from a tree? That must be it. Still, you couldn't say it wasn't startling. Natsumi took a few deep breaths, her heart

pounding wildly. It was normally so _quiet _around here...

**_CRASH!_**

**_BANG!_**

Natsumi jumped again, shading her eyes with her hands as she squinted forwards towards the sky.

Did one of the old TREES fall down? My, there were quite a few crows flying into the air from where the sound echoed like a gunshot, cawing and

squawking indignantly.

Well...as long as she was out here, she might as well go to investigate. With a sigh, the young Woman stood up, brushed the dirt off her apron,

and hurried off into the Wood.

As she kept going, she coughed a bit-there was a lot of dust in the air that must have been stirred up by the tree's falling-

And stopped dead.

There, in the midst of the broken and cracked branches, lay a boy.

A young boy, by the looks of it.....and red spray all over him.

Natsumi staggered, and fell to her knees, tears filling her eyes.

Ah......had she hoped to _never _see a child pale, limp, and cold....

The poor, poor boy....he must've fallen from an airplane or something of that sort....

After a moment or so, Natsumi staggered up and hesitantly approached the boy.

The last thing she could do for the poor soul was to give him a decent buri-

And, as Natsumi's hand closed over the boy's very faintly, a pulse could be felt.

Shock.

Pure shock.

Then joy.

He was alive!

HE WAS STILL ALIVE!

There was hope! But, she would have to bandage him up fairly quickly....and steep some herbs to boil so his fever could go down...

Natsumi awkwardly put one of the boy's arms around her shoulder. Wow.....he was light for his age. She hoisted him up.

And, as Natsumi carefully hurried home, a prudent wish sounded in her head.

_Don't take him like Ikuo.......give him at least a fighting chance....._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jack buried his face in his gloved hands. Jazz gently put an arm on his shoulder.

"Dad...please. Get some rest."

He smiled gently at her and then put a hand on her arm briefly.

"Thanks, sweetums, but I have to go out and look for Danny. Not all the....oh...delicious....._fudge _in the world could stop me."

Maddie limped in. There were dark shadows under her eyes, which were extremely bloodshot these past two days.

"Hon...Jazz is right," she said tiredly. "Let me take over. I've already called the F.B.I, one hundred and twenty seven branches of the police...."

Jazz's mouth dropped.

_"One hundred Twenty Seven?!"_

Maddie looked concerned. "Guess I should've informed more of them, huh?"

"Well, I informed Amity Park....Vlad....all of our relatives....hired eleven search parties....and I need to call the Prime Minister of Canada tomorrow."

Jazz opened her mouth, then closed it.

Jack smiled wanly, then shakingly stood up.

"Aww....thanks, guys....but I..." A yawn escaped him as he swayed.

Who knew not sleeping for forty nine and a half hours could be so tiring?

The Fentons-and Sam and Tucker-had been tearing up the land, left and right, in the search for Danny.

Sam swallowed as she clutched the class ring in her shaking fist.

He was alive.

If he.......wasn't....

_She would know....._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Things were quiet in Natsumi's cottage that night.

At least the boy was sleeping soundly.

Yikes. He'd been getting a few bumps on the head lately....

Natsumi carefully wrung out a rag in icy water with crushed lavender buds and carefully rubbed the pale child's face.

The nearest town, Amity Park, was about fifty miles away. Even if she DID manage the hike, what if the boy....

Natsumi twitched in agitation, caught between actions....

Well, at least she could tend him for as long as she was able.

Natsumi gently took up Danny's motionless figure into a sitting position and helped him drink from a violet phial. Danny gagged, and a blood red

trickle raced down from his lips, but it stayed down.

Natsumi thought about just going to bed herself, but something about the boy's condition made her want to stand by. She sank into in an old

willow rocking chair and tiredly reached for her "flute."

A bittersweet tune streched into the late evening sky.

Should I write more...? I know it probably wasn't very good...but I'd appreciate it if you would review.


	2. Dusk and Dawn

Chain Link of Memories

Natsumi tends Danny...who finally wakes....to find his memory completely gone.

Hello, everyone! Hope I'm not being annoying, but here's another tale from yours truly, candlelight.

This segment is devoted to starr1095, for kind reviewing and advice. And, some of you anime lovers might recognize "The Most Foolish Traveler..."

__

"I find an old photograph  
and see your smile.  
As I feel your presence anew,  
I am filled with warmth  
and my heart remembers love.

I read an old card  
sent many years ago  
during a time of turmoil and confusion.  
The soothing words written then  
still caress my spirit  
and bring me peace.

I remember who you used to be  
the laughter we shared  
and wonder what you have become.  
Where are you now,  
Where did you go,  
When the body is left behind  
and the spirit is released to fly?

Perhaps you are the morning bird  
singing joyfully at sunrise,  
or the butterfly that dances  
so carelessly on the breeze  
or the rainbow of colors  
that brightens a stormy sky  
or the fingers of afternoon mist  
delicately reaching over the mountains  
or the final few rays of the setting sun  
lighting up the skies  
edging the clouds with a magical glow.

I miss your being  
but I feel your presence,  
In whatever form you choose to take,  
however you now choose to be.

Your spirit has become for me  
a guardian angel on high  
guiding, advising, and watching over me.

I remember you.  
You are with me  
and I am not afraid."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Natsumi cleared her throat, and yawned in the dim morning light.

The boy still lay asleep on the bed.

But....how to revive him to ask him who he was? Natsumi frowned.

Well....Ikuo had always liked stories. Maybe she should try.....wasn't as if she had anything to lose.

Natsumi anxiously glanced at the limp child and awkwardly cleared her throat again.

Here was one....

__

"Once upon a time, there had been a wealthy, foolish traveler that had been continuing his journey in a small village.

Why was he foolish, you may ask? Because he had been tricked again and again by people's false, sapped up stories begging for help when all they wanted to do was cheat the poor man.

"I need money for seeds…"

"My sister is sick!"

"Please….some money for food…"

And, of course, the traveler's large heart responded immediately to the false cry, handing over his shoes, every article of his apparel, his money…..

Everything.

And he would always hand the items over, wiping away happy tears.

And he would always say the same thing, over and over again to the gift receivers…

"I wish you happiness."

In time, the traveler had become completely naked (uh…sorry for that word) and decided to travel on in the forest.

But that's when goblins and demons fell upon him, who wanted to eat the traveler's body.

"I need food…"

"My child is dying….."

"I haven't a thing to give as a gift…"

Of course, the traveler had been tricked, and he let the monsters eat a leg, an arm, his torso, his other limbs…

….until all that remained was his head-he'd just given away his eyes-sitting on the forest floor.

As the demon finished munching the traveler's eyes, he turned with a wicked smile of very sharp, cragged teeth.

"Thank you, traveler." He grunted. No one had been able to take away the traveler's ears.

"As return for your…generosity, I leave you this present." And, before leaving the clearing, he dropped a paper that the wind brushed up to the traveler before the demon turned and left.

Reader, do you know what the traveler's note "present" said in Kanji?

FOOL.

But of course, the traveler could not see with his ripped out eyes.

Nevertheless, tears of joy began to flood from his empty eye sockets.

"Arigatou, arigatou!" he kept saying over and over.

"This is the first present anyone has ever given me.

I'm so happy.

I'm so happy.

Arigatou.

Arigatou…."

The traveler was alone in that clearing, still crying joyous tears.

And then……

He died, smile on his face."

Natsumi stopped dead, horrorsticken.

How...could she tell such a sad tale to the poor lad?! As if he weren't suffering ENOUGH!

Completely disgusted with herself, Natsumi threw herself off her chairand paced the floor, grumbling to herself.

__

Twitch, twitch.

Natsumi stopped dead in her tracks, staring.

Danny's fingers moved the tiniest bit.

__

Twitch, twitch.

Twitch, Twitch.

The boy...had reacted.

Natsumi shook her head in amazement, and cautiously approached the boy.

"This is the tale of The Four Seasons," she said softly.

______________________________________________________________________________

Danny shook with cold, although his face was quite flushed. Natsumi covered him with another

blanket-he was going to have to sweat this one out to break the fever.

Natsumi shuddered as she carefully tied fresh bandages to the crimson, raw, angry looking wound

near his ribs.

Given the boy's condition, with blood loss, what might be a broken rib, and bruises and scratches

everywhere...it was a miracle he was still alive.

For the umpteenth time, she wondered who he was and where he'd come from. And how he'd survived such

a deadly fall.

Well...for whatever reason, she couldn't help but be grateful for the young boy's prescence. He kept her busy, and, well, for that, she

was happy.

What was his name...

Danny shook again, and so she hurried to fetch another quilt.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was twelve o clock when it happened.

Danny's eyelids parted at last to reveal a pair of hazy, cerulean eyes.

Natsumi was busy in the kitchen, and so, Danny was alone.

For a moment, he gazed at the little, unfamiliar ceiling above, made out of stone and wooden beams, vision unfocused.

Then, he began to roll so he could sit up.

"Ah!"

Danny gasped and clenched at his raw side, head and heart pounding.

An electric sharp sense of pain had filled his throbbing body. Danny closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop himself from making a noise.

Where....

Why.....

What....

But there was a question that overflooded his mind: _Who?_

At that moment, Natsumi trotted past, stopping dead once again. Her worn face suddenly lit up with delight.

"You're awake!"

Danny turned to her, puzzlement carved on every inch of his face.

"Wha.....What happened?"

Natsumi's face softened.

"I found you hurt...in the woods," she said gently. "I brought you back to my home, young man, which is where we are now. Can you tell

me what happened to you?"

Danny's eyes filled with sorrowful confusion.

"Can't you tell me?"

Natsumi blinked, very much taken aback. Was he suffering from a concussion?

"...Very well, then..."

"Um....may I ask your name?"

"Oh! Natsumi Aiko Minamoto."

"Ah....Can I ask another question?"

"Ask away my boy, ask away..."

"Who....am I?"


	3. What's in a name

Chapter Three: What's in a name

* * *

My apologies, to those of you that read this fiction....^^ I didn't mean to take so long. I had to recover a bit....but I'm back.

This is relatively short....so Gomen Nasai once again!

* * *

すべてのこの長い  
タケ果樹園およびナイチンゲールの歌  
によって傾く月光。

時々  
雲は月の見る人に  
残りを。与える。

* * *

Quote:

_"I remember, I remember,  
The house where I was born,  
The little window where the sun  
Came peeping in at morn;  
He never came a wink too soon,  
Nor brought too long a day,  
But now, I often wish the night  
Had borne my breath away!_

_I remember, I remember,  
The roses, red and white,  
The vi'lets, and the lily-cups,  
Those flowers made of light!  
The lilacs where the robin built,  
And where my brother set  
The laburnum on his birthday,-  
The tree is living yet!_

_I remember, I remember,  
Where I was used to swing,  
And thought the air must rush as fresh  
To swallows on the wing;  
My spirit flew in feathers then,  
That is so heavy now,  
And summer pools could hardly cool  
The fever on my brow!_

_I remember, I remember,  
The fir trees dark and high;  
I used to think their slender tops  
Were close against the sky:  
It was a childish ignorance,  
But now 'tis little joy  
To know I'm farther off from heaven  
Than when I was a boy."_

* * *

Sam groaned, and buried her head into her hands. Her skin was much paler then usual.....even in the dim, fading light as the sun lazily sunk

below the horizon. She shivered as she draped her cloak more tightly around herself.

They were still on the search for Danny. They had combed over the area so many times in the campground....

Danny wasn't answering his communicator.....

They'd found it, smashed on the ground.....

It had been two and a half days.

Two and a half days! Her stomach twisted at the thought....

But everything was okay. Danny was alive.

He had to be....

HAD to be....

Tucker walked into the tent, worn expression on his face as he twisted his red cap around to get rid of the leaves. Sam turned around hopefully.

But Tucker merely quietly, slowly, shook his head, gently draping a cloak around Sam's thin shoulders.

Sam bit her lip to control the tears....

* * *

No luck.

That was disappointing.

Natsumi sighed as she reached for her wooden bowl, carefully refilling it with hot, steaming broth.

She had hoped to break through the walls of the child's memories....but to no avail.

The lad was pleasant enough, and, although she had begged the black haired, blue eyed boy to STAY DOWN....he still insisted on hobbling

around, helping however he could.

Although he could not answer her many questions-Natsumi hoped by firing them unexpectedly would surprise him enough to break the chain-that,

so far, was failing miserably-he seemed genuinely sorry he could not recall anything before the accident....incident...whatever it was.

Danny was carefully sweeping the old wooden floor, careful not to open the wounds that still needed hourly fresh bandaging. He'd practically

shouted down Natsumi's protests and insisted that she sit for awhile.

Although she was worried for his current state, it was still rather nice to get off her aching feet for awhile as she watched the determined little

fellow.

She smiled as he impaiently tried to move his dustpan with his foot...she knew better then to offer help.

If only she had an idea who the boy _was...._

She was too anxious about the boy's condition to make the walk towards town. That would take such a long time! And the boy was staggering to

take a few steps! No, she would wait for him to recover for a few days or so.

It pained her to admit it, but she would miss Danny's company terribly. It was nice, not to be alone in a big home all day. It was...nice, to have

someone carefully walk with her to Ikuo's grave, despite bleeding injuries and her insistence that he recover back at the cottage.

But he had very much wanted to meet her son, presenting the grave with a crooked origami crane. He wasn't very good yet, but.....well, it was

very heartfelt.

"Thanks," commented Danny with a smile as he carefully sank into a chair, Natsumi handing him a bowl of soup. "Your food is very good,

Minemono-san."

Although she doubted the boy had much training in Japanese-after all, he only seemed to speak English-he was catching onto her native tounge

fairly quickly. She flashed him a quick smile-he was now devouring his onion soup with gusto-and then she reached for her pen that lay beside

her.

Natsumi loved to write oetry, in particular, haikus.

_Ah, summer grasses!  
All that remains  
Of the warriors dreams. _

Natsumi paused before she put her pen back on the table, frowning. This haiku was good...but not perfect.

"That's really pretty."

Natsumi started a bit. Danny was looking at her work with bright interest. She blushed a little.

"Oh...thank you, dear.....I'm not very good at it...."

"May I try?"

She blinked, surprised. "Of course. Now, here are the basic rules for writing a haiku...."

* * *

When it was finished, it looked something like this:

_Five syllables here._

_And now you have seven more._

_And now five. Happy?_

Natsumi stared at it.

Then, she burst out laughing, louder and longer then she had done in a long, long time. Danny grinned shyly.

"Sorry...I'm not.....very-"

"Nonsense, dear. That....that was so very...." she giggled again. "_Original."_

Danny smiled again, and, as the two looked at each other, she was struck by the same, nagging sensation that had been annoying her for

awhile...

What did she call the boy? He did not know his name...and it was getting rather tiring calling him "Dear" and "You."

Danny's face saddened-he was obviously thinking the same thing.

As he bent to pick up the pen that had rolled off the table, a pang of inspiration struck her.

"Dear....please....is there anything you'd like me to call you? Anything at all?"

A smile flashed back on Danny's face like quicksilver.

"That would be great, Minemono-san."

"Just "Natsumi," dear."

Danny thought for a moment.

"Okay, Natsumi....um...." he twisted his hands together shyly.

"Can YOU give me a name?"

There was only one she could think of...one that would hurt her, later, she was sure.

But then again....perhaps that truly did not matter, anymore.

Natsumi smiled, somewhat timidly.

"Very well, then....."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Reader, she named him Daijiro.

Reader, would you like to know what "Daijiro" means?

Daijiro means, in Japanese "Great Second Son."

* * *

Jack burst out of the tent.

Normally, ghosts were the most formost thoughts that he carried....

But not now.

You never knew how much something meant to you until you lost it....

As a howling wind blew, Jack screwed up his face and bit his lip.

"DANNY!"

Silence. Nothing but the winds emptily, stonily, echoing his reply as black birds, upset by the noise, rose into the air.

"SON! DANNY!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"


	4. Midnight Fire

Chapter Four: Midnight Fire

ARGHHHHHHHH! I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated for so long!

I'm leaving for Utah soon....so I'm updating and publishing as much as I can...This chapter will be fairly short.

Danny is still trying to rediscover his identity....when a wild woodland boar rises to attack....

....and finds out, while his memory may beyond reach, that the Phantom in him is still very much alive.

Dedicated to YOU, if you're choosing to read this after so long!

* * *

Quote:

_"Look, the trees  
are turning  
their own bodies  
into pillars_

_of light,  
are giving off the rich  
fragrance of cinnamon  
and fulfillment,_

_the long tapers  
of cattails  
are bursting and floating away over  
the blue shoulders_

_of the ponds,  
and every pond,  
no matter what its  
name is, is_

_nameless now.  
Every year  
everything  
I have ever learned_

_in my lifetime  
leads back to this: the fires  
and the black river of loss  
whose other side_

_is salvation,  
whose meaning  
none of us will ever know.  
To live in this world_

_you must be able  
to do three things:  
to love what is mortal;  
to hold it_

_against your bones knowing  
your own life depends on it;  
and, when the time comes to let it go,  
to let it go..."_

Danny sighed.

Had that really happened, then? Thirteen days ago?

Finally, Finally, Danny got to take off some of these annoying bandages. It felt good to do so, even though plenty parts of his body still throbbed

and ached dully.

Natsumi was busy molding a pot about of wet clay pottery on the porch, imprinting autumn leaves into her design. Danny watched her. It felt nice

to do so.

Danny smiled....but then, felt a bit of a tweaking sadness in his heart.

He LIKED Natsumi. Natsumi was a quiet, kind woman with a gentle heart and somewhat elegant way of doing daily routine things.

It would be a terrible shame to have to say goodbye to her....

But he wanted answers. Now.

And they weren't coming to him.

It would be very interesting....to find out who and what he was.....did he have any friends? Family?

But what if...

What if he didn't have Anyone waiting for him in Amity Park? What if he was just some stranger who, quite literally, fell from the sky?

Would Natsumi mind if he continued to stay with her?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was nothing more terrible and wonderful in this world then being loved.

So thought Natsumi as she washed her hands, looking idly at the window where Danny was sitting in the old cherry tree out front.

She thought MAYBE it wasn't the best idea for him to do so in his condition....but he climbed fairly low, and she supposed it was safe enough.

Danny's ribs were still not very good....she would wait two more days, TOPS. Just Two.

_Are you sure you're not simply making excuses? _asked an unpleasant voice in her head.

Natsumi shook her head. No, No.....Daijiro had to go home. His family had to be worried sick about him.

_What if he doesn't have any family?_

Natsumi's eyes narrowed. For heaven's sakes-someone had to know the boy! A friend-a relative-anyone!

Besides, even if the child didn't, he should be in a foster home...somewhere in the suburbs or city. Not _here, _in the countryside...where a teenager

could hardly be happy....

Didn't Teenage boys like...cities? Cars.....girls.....magazines....skateboarding? Something like that. Here, there were indigo skylines dashed with

silver light at night, wind rustling through the trees like a restless sea. There were chipmunks and deer peering out at you from the emerald

leaves.

There was fresh air....and flowers with icy streams that made you shiver uncontrallably as you stepped into one, clear and as hard as diamond,

fish hurrying away when you did so, and when you stood still, they came to curiously peer about, rushing away when you made the slightest

movement....

Mountaintops where the world was gathered before you....a bright, jewel like one at that....and the only thing you would need to complete the

look would be a scepter...and a stick was usually sufficent.

Natsumi sighed as she put the dishes away.

She so did love her land.

And Daijiro hadn't yet complained...but...

...she would like to know his opinion.

Natsumi turned to look out the window to see Danny.....

But Danny was not there.

Natsumi blinked.

Odd...

She could have sworn that....

And then she turned pale.

There was a figure lying on the ground.

And a wild boar pawing the ground, snorting and tossing its head.

* * *

Wild boars are possibly one of the most dangerous animals out there. People don't realize that.

They will challenge without hesitation, charging viciously headfirst into battle, ready to kill or be killed.

Danny must've gotten down....

....And then...

Natsumi turned hot then cold.

Without a second thought telling her how remarkably stupid she was being, she sprinted outside.

* * *

Aghhh...

Danny winced as he clutched his chest, red now gently spilling from his reopened wounds.

What....

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the boar, it obviously preparing itself for a second attack....

Biting his lips to prevent a fresh howl of pain, he instinctively held up a hand to protect his fac, when-

An enormous stone crashed on the boar's side. It squealed and staggered a little, obviously dazed.

Danny blinked in bewilderment. What....

Fresh panic filled his heart as he yanked his head around, wincing.

Breathless, Natsumi stood, chest heaving as she stared at the boar, fear very evident in her dark, almond shaped eyes.

The boar let out a furious yelp, then turned...

And ran Natsumi down.

A scream echoed from Dannys lips, but rusty red blood only ran down his lips.

_Natsumi!_

_NATSUMI!_

As the boar attempted to smash itself down upon a struggling Natsumi, Danny flung an enormous stick at it, infuriating it further.

The boar pawed the muddy earth, turning to Danny now with mad eyes. It let out a shrieking growl, and raced forward.

Danny's anger came full circle as he raised his hands....

* * *

And an enormous, bluish ripple appeared at his waist and gently but insistantly pulled his humanity away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was frightening, even in his rage and terror for Natsumi.

Raven hair transfigured to a luminous, moonlit shadow, while his Japanese shirt and shorts slid neatly into midnight black and a matching silver

pair of gloves, boots, belt.....and hair for that matter.

Natsumi weakly raised her head....

And her eyes became huge as Danny Phantom took Daijiro's place.

* * *

Danny stared at himself in raw, empty shock.

.......what....?

The boar let out a roar and charged forward...

Danny, still in shock, raised his hands to protect himself-

BANG.

And a swirling mass of emerald energy struck the surprised boar straight in the stomach, crashing it towards the fence.

CRACK.

The boar smashed into the wood, where it lay there a moment, dazed and grazed, before pulling itself up and taering away.

* * *

"N-Natsumi?" Danny croaked, taking a crooked step forward.

Natsumi staggered up....and Danny felt a sinking in his heart asthe two stared at each other with shocked, black and now emerald, eyes.


	5. Torn between identities

Chapter Five: Eclipse of the moon and Stars

I. Am. So. Sorrrryyy! I have so many other projects that needed work on....

This chap covers Vlad, the Fenton's, Danny's friends....and of course, Daijiro.....er, Danny himself.

It's a homecoming journey....if Danny knew what home was or WHERE it was.....

* * *

Quote:

"Beginning today, treat everyone you meet as if they were going to be dead by **midnight**. Extend to them all the care, kindness, and understanding you can muster, and do it with no thought of any reward. Your life will never be the same again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GIVE IT UP!"

Sam was glaring a burning hole in Vlad's face. The hybrid angrily slammed his fist on the old oak of his desk.

It would be so easy to go Plasmius and _terminate _the brats....

...but too much trouble. Better to just call security.

As a slim, alabaster finger pressed a button underneath his dek, Jazz stamped her foot.

"Danny goes missing. YOU happen to be nearby at the time. Danny doesn't show up-ghost, or human.

YOU in an awfully good mood."

Tucker scowled.

"Seems to be some connection here...."

Vlad glared at him.

Without Daniel hampering his plans, yes, he had enjoyed free movement in the witching hours...

....but he truly had no idea where the child was.

"I. DON'T. HAVE. DANIEL. CAPICE?!"

To his surprise, he WAS feeling concern for the boy.

After all, stealing Danny and Maddie was his greatest ambition in life.....and it was a bit of a shame to see Maddie so utterly brokenhearted.

She would, too, be like that once he took care of Jack....

....but she would get over it.

So thought Vlad as Security dragged three squirming figures out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny groaned, swaying slightly.

"Daijiro? _Daijiro?!"_

Things were flashing and spinning in a curious motion....

And the grassy earth came to meet him very suddenly.

The last thing he remembered was Natsumi rushing over to him...her scent in the air....

* * *

Pain. That was the first thing that Danny noticed. It consumed his body, wrapped him in a coccoon of burning heat. The pain coursed through his

veins and made his ghostly body ache in ways he didn't think it could, in ways that it never had before.....

And them, quite abruptly, relief.

The ghostly form slid away to reveal his human counterpart.....still in his traditional clothes that Natsumi had made.

Another thing. As Danny, lightheaded, forced himself up on his elbows-he was lying in bed again-he noticed something that made him scramble

forwards, tearing his shirt partly off as he stared in disbelief, wide eyed.

In Human form, the wounds that had been there previously....

....had faded to a shadow of what they had been before.

* * *

A quiet knock at the door. Danny jumped.

The door quietly opened, Natsumi holding a ray, looking rather careworn, but her eyes soon brightened considerably.

"Daijiro! I..."

Hastily settling down the tray, she rushed to hug a still incredulous Danny, surprising them both. Shyly, she drew away, eyes down.

"Dear...I was so..."

But Danny simply stared at his hand, almost expecting the silver and balck to overtake his skin again, heart thudding painfully against his ribs.

"I....what happened? Was that a dream? How did I....are you alright?"

Natsumi put her hands on his shoulders.

"No, Daijiro, that was not. At least...not to my knowledge." she smiled, faintly.

"The boar did attack...and, yes, I am fine. Take a moment to make sure you are, dear."

Danny shuddered, still staring at his palms.

"I....how did I...?"

"I do not know, dear. I truly have no idea....you can't be a kami," she told herself firmly.

Danny blinked.

"Kami?"

"Sort of a ghost, dear, but you're half human flesh. At least....your ghostly side helped you recover a bit. Your wounds had reopened."

Danny paused.

"Do...you think I could do that....again?"

"It's worth a try."

* * *

Danny closed his eyes.

How...had he done that again?

In his anger and fear, it was like he had unconciously released a reflex, one that kept going in his panic, unable to be pulled back.

.....a moment went by.

And another.

And another. Danny was about to admit defeat, when he felt an odd, rather tingling motion through his body.

He heard Natsumi gasp.

And he opened his eyes.

Danny Feton was gone.

And Phantom had returned.

* * *

Danny's hair was snow white, a shade matching his gloves and boots. His black body suit had a D and P on it, for some reason.....

His eyes were green....

Danny uneasily stood on the floor. His body felt like it had dropped half of its usual weight.

The Ghost boy took a step forward.

And glided into the air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days went by. Natsumi stood, smiling on the porch and shaking her head as Daijiro rushed, back and forth across the sky.

She so did love watching the boy fly....

"Daijiro! Lunch!"

Danny's spirits dropped.

Over the past few days, reflexing and flexing over and over so that he could easily turn back and forth between identities.

He had very little mastery over his powers....it was still a little awkward for him to try and master such abilities. Ectoplasm rays seemed to only be

available when he thought particulary intense thoughts...

Natsumi had made her decision.

They were leaving for Amity Park-town of ghouls, spirits, and haunts of all sizes.

Danny reluctantly sank to the ground as Natsumi handed him his tea and _anpan _rolls. He thanked her, then bit into one ravenously.

Was he ever going to miss Natsumi's cooking.

Natsumi swallowed past the painful knot in her throat when he finally finished.

"Are.....are you ready, dear? Your wounds aren't completely...."

"It's fine. Natsumi-san?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay.....if we flew instead of walk?"

Natsumi gulped.

* * *

"I-oh, dear...."

Natsumi nervously clung to Danny's silver, illuminated hand as they both rose, elevating North, into the blue sky.

Good thing she was used to heights, or else she would've thrown up then and there.

Yeccchh.

"Keep heading......North, then?" shouted Danny over the driving wind.

Natsumi strained her ears.

"What?"

"North?"

"I can't hear you!"

"What?"

"What was....oh, enough of this." Natsumi, straining her eyes against the wind, pointed forward.

"Gotcha."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour went by.

And another.

Natsumi looked at the ground.

Once you got past the heartstopping terror, this was pretty amazing.

And, behind a slowly drifting cloud, which let up its thick, opaque mist to reveal...

....rooftops. Chimneys.

They had entered Amity Park.


	6. Fate and fake

My Fallen, my Ghostly Angel

Hooray! Danny's finally back home!

Problem.....he doesn't recognize anyone, much to his parents' and Sam's despair.

Will he stay home....or return with Natsumi?

Fate and Fake

* * *

Quote:

_"People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People talk about how great love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts. Feelings are disturbing. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain. But they're wrong. Pain is something to carry, like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters. Pain is a feeling. Your feelings are a part of you. Your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality. You should stand up for your right to feel your pain."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny stopped dead.

Natsumi's eyes widened.

There, smack dead ahead, was Danny's ghost figure on a bilboard, arms crossed, a confidant, quirky smile on his face.

_Welcome to Amity Park-home of Danny Phantom!_

Natsumi swallowed as they both lowered themselves to the age old concrete.

Blast it.....there was a painful knot in her stomach....

Danny shook his head, looking horrified.

"My name is _Danny?"

* * *

_

"Danny...can you...phase back to normal?"

Danny looked slightly taken aback, but he transfigured into his human counterpart.

Natsumi looked around, wide eyed.

And she had thought this was going to be hard!

The two silently stepped out into the street, staring as they did so.

Danny slowly shook his head in amazement, kicking aside an old soda can.

...who would possibly be this worried about Danny?

Yikes...poster after poster of Danny Fenton, posted by "the anxious Fenton Family."

Natsumi tore one off and studied it carefully.

"Fenton?" she asked hopefully to Danny, who was staring at the billboard once again, looking perplexed. "Does that ring any bells?"

Danny simply shook his head.

NOTHING in this place held the slightest trace of recognition....just a small little town.

Well...not that he could remember any towns to compare it to....but I digress.

Natsumi paused.

"Well...." she at last said reluctantly, looking at the sky with shaded eyes provided by her hand...."it doesn't appear like their home is too

far....would you like to...?"

"Not yet."

And Danny rose into the sky, to overlook the tiny town as a whole.

...Hmm....there was a school...Casper Elementary.....Casper Middle School.....Casper High.....

A very oddly shaped building....one with an enormous sattelite on it for some reason.....

The basics he had about from Natsumi....park, playground, houses here and there....

Hmm. Seemed alright....though the ghost boy couldn't help but feel a bit of nostagia for the woods, Natsumi's cottage....

....and the gravesite. Ikuo's gravesite......

Danny let out a sigh as he slowly sank back to the ground, heart heavy.

He really had no desire to go this....Fenton family. It would be so awkward.....he shuddered.

He could imagine it now....

_Hi! Quite a few days ago, I dropped out of the sky, got seriously banged up, have no clue who-or now WHAT-I am, you seem to be looking for a boy that _

_creepily resembles me...._

Even in his mind, the words sounded stupid.

"Mo-Natsumi?" he asked, as he carefully sank to the ground.

He mentally slapped himself. He'd nearly called her Mom!

"If....I don't find anyone here who knows me...." _Fat chance so far...._"Would.....would it be alright if I....stayed with you?"

Although her heart leapt like a skyscraper, Natsumi only smiled.

"....we'll see. Do you want to fly? We have the address....."

"No. I'd rather walk...if its all the same to you."

Natsumi smiled, guessing his emotions, then fussily drew up Danny's midnight blue cloak hood over his head.

"It's a little chilly out, Ik-"

Suddenly, she stopped dead, turned very scarlet, and swung around to hurry away. Danny scurried after her, like her, having the courtesy of not

mentioning the embarassing word almost slipped out.

_Ikuo._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The two of them felt that they had arrived all too soon.

This was it.

The weird building with the sattelite.

Er.....Sattelites, apparently. He must not have seen them before.

Danny hesitated at the green oaken door. His fist felt clammy and sweaty as he weakly clenched it into a fist....

His heart was pounding....his throat too constricted to speak....

His fist was raised to knock....

And the door slammed open.

* * *

Jack had another sleepless night.

Dark rings were beginning to circle his eyes even more intensely then before.

As he stared at his gloved hands, not saying a word, Maddie stared out the windows, before burstng into tears.

She had a habit of doing that over the past few days....

The doorbell rang. Jazz leapt up.

Probably Sam and Tucker. Maybe they had a bit of information....

As she hurried to the door, and swung it open, she stopped dead.

Her little brother was shyly staring at her straight in the face.

* * *

"....Who....who are you?"


	7. Mirror of the Heart

My Fallen, Ghostly Angel

中心および心の混乱! Dannyは病気になる

Mirror of the Heart

My apologies....guys, I accidentally used a quote that I realized later had a disgusting swear word. I'm aghast that was in one of my fictions, and I

implore your apology.

* * *

It was as if the world had literally stopped spinning for Jasmine Alice Fenton that day. Birds stopped twittering. The breeze was still. No Autumn leaves scuttled as they moved across the pavement like tiny rakes, making _skkkkking_ sounds.

Danny Phenton, her brother....the one, when she was three years old, she had hoped Mom and Dad would return to the hospital for a little girl....

...or better yet, that Veternarian Barbie that had just been released.

But no. They had insisted on keeping Danny.

And now the boy was uncertainly staring at her, looking worried.

Jasmine blinked.

Where....was that sound coming from?

Oh. As the hot tears began to pour down, she realized that the painful ripping in her chest, and the odd, choking sounds in the air had a connection.

Danny staggered back as Jaz rushed at him, sobbing frantically, his eyes widening.

....okay?

After five minutes of what seemed to be endless, hysterical crying, Jasmine looked up at her little brother with teary, red, turquoise eyes.

And she slapped him across the face.

********

Danny winced.

Where....was Natsumi? She had been right behind him! But now....

Jasmine managed to scream with what little energy she had left in her lungs, causing Danny to wince again.

_"MOM! DAD!  
_

_GET OUT HERE!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Would this never end? Danny bit his lip as two figures slowly made their way to the door.

And froze at the sight of him.

Danny awkwardly looked at his shoes for a moment.

"um....hi."

* * *

These faces...were vaguely familiar.

But this family was seriously WEIRD.

Even though they seemed to recognize Danny, alright....Danny was already wondering if it would've been better for him to take his chances with Natsumi in the mountains.

If only he could place the face....

Jack Fenton was still staring at him, making one tiny step after another forwards. It took everything Danny had not to step back.

Then, he seized Danny with iron hands.

"Aggghh!" exclaimed Danny as he was clasped so tight, he thought he could feel his insides bruise.

The man in the orange suit continued to hold him in a rather odd way, like one would hold a newborn child. Danny felt more then somewhat awkward as he patted the shaking man on the shoulder. But the man wasn't letting go.

Pearl like tears were falling thick and fast from the man's eyes, which were ringed by dark shadows. His hair seemed palened, which didn't suit his still young looking face.

Wait.....why was the man....crying?

The man seized Danny, if not tighter.

"Danny, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm so glad......so glad.....but I'm so, so, sorry. I can't ask you to forgive me.....but I'm just so.....I.....

I........"

And the man resumed his weeping as a sob made him choke.

Danny's eyes stung.

Wait....

Why was _he_ crying? And....how on earth could Danny forgive someone when he had no idea what the "offender" had done in the first place?

And WHY was he trying to strangle Danny as he shook? Danny was uncertain. So far, he had been hugged nearly to death, slapped across the face, strangled.....

...were they very happy or very unhappy to see Danny?

The woman in the blue suit and goggles slowly pushed her mask back, staring.

Then, she too, dashed at him and attempted to yank him from the man's arms, but he didn't seem to want to let go. Perhaps he was not able to.

The perfume she was wearing....was slightly familiar....

"Oh! Danny, Danny, my sweetheart.....my baby, my baby....." Maddie let out a tiny shriek as he clenched him, Jaz coming into the embrace.

A minute went by.

Then another.

And another.

Tears of sorrow, anger, confusion, and.....something else filled Danny's eyes as they kept drawing back to look at him, sometimes beaming through their tears, mostly just sobbing, leaning in for another embrace.

Finally with difficulty, Danny managed to pull himself away, eyes enormous and imploring. Maddie's eyes widened as she took a step towards him.

"Oh.....sweetie....you have more then the right to be angry, but...."

"I don't care about that, Miss! Just....PLEASE!"

_Miss?_

Something dropped in Madeline Fenton's stomach then and there.

Desperation and tremors shook in the young boy's voice, face going red as he balled his hands into fists, nails digging into the flesh of his palms.

"Please! Tell me already!" cried Danny, the tears now striking the carpet, one after another. Angrily, he turned, and struck his balled up fist against his knee, shaking as he stumbled to the floor.

_"Who are you?!"_

* * *

And, as his family stared at him, the world spun sickenly in a frantic pace.

Everything was freezing....

Everything was burning.....

It was as if someone were constricting his lungs again, squeezing and squeezing....although his body was screaming for release, he still tasted rust and something warm falling on his lips....

"_DANNY! DANNY!"_

Danny....human. Danny....ghost.

Danny....Daijiro.

Daijiro....Natsumi's son.

Danny...the boy who resided in Daijiro, screaming for release but unable to slip any words of the past....

A pair of warm hands seized the ghost boy's shoulders as he slipped into a comfortable darkness.


	8. Shatterglass

My Fallen, Ghostly Angel

The Sound of a Breaking Heart

Quote:

　_"It gets under your skin, life. ... It's a habit that's hard to give up. One puff of breath is never enough. You'll find you want to take another."_

__

- Terry Pratchet, **Hogfather**

And the floor came up to meet Daniel....Daijiro.....very suddenly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ambulance arrived in several minutes, but it felt like a good eternity to Samantha Manson as she cradled the lifeless Danny in her lap, a high pitched wail echoing throughout

the neighborhood, a red signal flashing about as two men hurried out of the car....

* * *

The sound of squeaking wheels against a white polished tile floor, specks of grey whisps here and there echoed from the small gurney several minutes later, following the gaspings of seven people dashing beside it, quite out of breath.

Jack was cursing himself as he attempted to keep up, telling himself that fudge would now only become a FOUR day a week treat, puffing wildly as his frantic heart continued to beat.

If he ever ate it again after this. The green clad surgeons were now impatiently brushing the five aside.

"Sirs....Madams....please. I implore you....will you kindly...WAIT outsi...?"

Thge surgeon quailed under the infuriated glare Sam was giving him, violet orbs icily burning into his skull. He rolled his eyes as the sliding doors were hastily opened, a nurse bustling out with a small IV and oxygen tank as she did so.

".....do as you wish. Prep him for surgery, boys, make way...make way...."

And, before they dragged him away, Tucker seized his best friend's hand, the stinging in his eyes continuing rapidly.

An oh so faint pulse greeted him.

"Danny......DANNY......"

But the boy was motionless.

Not a movement from the ghostly hybrid.

Not at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack slammed his fist into the wood of the nearby table, the nurse shooting him a symohatetic glance as she did walked past with a small clipboard.

So, this was it.

He was going to lose his child. After all this time....after all this searching....

No. Danny was a Fenton. He'd make this one.

But....had Danny just been delirious when he'd come into the house?

Or....something else entirely?

No. Not happening. It wouldn't.

Danny would not die today.

He'd go first before that ever happened.

___________________________________________

__

A sharp pain in his arm, a dull throbbing patching the sensitive flesh.

Someone holding him down as he attempted to kick....

Sleepiness dripping over his body in large downpours, someone forcing his arched back down again, and something squeezing itself over his mouth as blurry faces swam in and out of his vision, darkening spots blurring themselves against white and black spots.....

It was over.

Danny writhed as the shadows hungrily began to chew at his vision, eyes unfocused as they occasionally flickered shut.

The pain passed through him with a sigh, as he lay there, prostate on the bathroom title. Danny's eyes were blank; he now saw nothing. His lungs burned from the loss of oxygen; was his breathing?

He lay there, curled on his side, holding himself as the final streams of pain seeped from him, lingering within each cell before spreading to the next and slowly trickling from him in a sluggish gait. His breath rose and fell, his body going through the motions of breathing, and yet there was....

...nothing. Nothing at all.

And then, his mind began to race...clicking furiously with images not belonging to him. His mind flashed with bright colors, and suddenly there were the faces of laughing children, some of them his age, maybe a year or so younger; rushing about on what looked like a playground. A much smaller version of him and a young redhead were licking at ice cream cones, a young woman snapping pictures.

No.....

The man-the one he had seen in an orange jumpsuit-was throwing him up and down with fairly strong, large hands. He was giggling wildly.....

No.....

He and the woman were on a picnic blanket, the woman giving him a hug and a laugh as the little girl took a photo with her pink, plastic camera....

No.....

Danny was busy playing four square with a young boy with a baseball cap and glasses, a girl in a purple sweater, and the orange haired girl again....

No.....

He was being handed a diploma, announcing his graduation from junior high. The man and the woman were in the front row, clapping.

Nada again....

He and that dark haired girl were doing a make out fake out behind a bush...

Definitely not.

Danny knew that these memories weren't his.

The memories kept playing like the fragments of a movie all chopped up and sewn back together again, hideously distorted, but clearer then a two edged sword as they rushed by, circling lazily, as if they enjoyed the young boy's torment....

It was too much data-like an incredibly fast slideshow phasing by his mind....the boy screamed for release, the weight of it all causing him to arch in discomfort, grooaning as the weight came on full circle....

Natsumi was watching him fly, a smile of delight on her face.

No.....

Ikuo's grave was being dusted by Natsumi, while Danny rearranged the nearby stones.

No.....

A creature was snarling and tearing at everything in sight, eyes rolling back as it let out a puff from it's nostrils.....

No......

CRACK.

　And the world exploded into light.


	9. The Raven

A doctor slowly peeled his green gloves off with a sigh.

The surgery had ended.

Now Daniel's survival depended on himself.

* * *

Danny had been treated with a number of remedies, antibiotics, gauze, radiation......

But now the ghost boy said and did nothing.

Sam stared as she came closer to the bed, violet orbs huge.

This.....was so odd......

....her partner as a ghost fighter, her friend, her reluctant crush....was just lying there. So calm. So broken. And so serene.

Seeing that Jack and Maddie were quietly talking to Doctor Ames, she reluctantly slid her hand into Danny's.

And stopped dead as the tears began to come.

"Why, whatever is the matter, Samantha dear?" asked a nurse, as she walked in with a tray of biscuits and tea.

Sam only began to cry even harder, shaking her head furiously as she buried her face in her hands.

"It's Danny, she sobbed.

"I think he's dead."

And Danny's heart monitor ceased any wavelength.

* * *

Chaos.

Chaos exploded as everyone rushed forwards. Maddie began to frantically sob, face buried in her hands.

Jack's face was horror stricken as he dashed forwards, the cuts stinging profusely as he seized Danny's pulse.

No. Not dead yet.

His temperature had shot up again. Now it was dangerously high. The nurse quickly rushed to her office to get some ice. But when she returned, dread dropped into her stomach

like a lump of shimmering ice.

Danny had stopped breathing.

Being very new and very inexperienced, she dropped the ice. Jasmine snatched it up, heart hammering.

"No..." He whispered, before grasping Danny's pale hand for his pulse. It was still there, but diminishing fast.

Sam leapt forward, and then began to perform CPR.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes. He looked around, puzzled and now, positively bewildered.

How.....did he get here?

It was beautiful. Understatement of the year.

He was in the most enchanting little place he had ever seen. There were snow capped mountains in the background, lush green forests, small, silver creeks

running through the woods, and green grass all around him.....

Danny blinked. It was all so lovely, but.... how did he get here? He had been with those weirdos just a few moments ago...

And something about a certain girl holding his hand....Danny blushed before sinking down. He was... sleepy, for some reason. He yawned.

Everything around him was so peaceful....and tranquil...

.....it made him want to fall asleep and never, ever wake up...

Ah, well-not much to do around here but nap anyhow.....

Danny was about to close his eyes when he felt something watching him. He sat up, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing straight up. He looked around and saw that a

bit further from him, a few feet away, crouched a Raven.

Danny bent his head, frowning. Ah.....just a bird.

The Raven mimicked him.

Danny blinked, then bobbed his head.

And again, the Raven mimicked him.

Was this normal bird behavior?

Danny laughed. "Why are you copying me?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

But the Raven opened its beak and mimicked his words exactly.

Danny stopped dead, stunned. He sat there stunned before laughing again.

"Stop that!"

The Raven cawed and mimicked him again.

"Stop that!"

Danny looked back at the Raven. "Why are you here?" He asked seriously, forgetting for a moment that the Raven could only mimic him.

But the Raven opened its beak and squawked. Then it answered. "Why are you here?"

Danny blinked again. For a moment he thought that the Raven had mimicked him, but the more he thought about the question, the more he realized that the

Raven _wasn't_ mimicking him.

What a peculiar little thing....he had only thought flying breeds like parrots and myna birds could imitate human speech.

Since when did these grim, black and blue birdies do the same? He had only heard a bird talking in that creepy, rather depressing poem in which the bird had kept saying,

"Nevermore." Natsumi had invented a much more amusing version.....

_On a night quite unenchanting,  
when the rain was downward slanting,  
I awakened to the ranting of the man I catch mice for.  
Tipsy and a bit unshaven,  
in a tone I found quite craven,  
Poe was talking to a Raven perched above the chamber door. _

_"Raven's very tasty," thought I, as I tiptoed o'er the floor,  
"There is nothing I like more"  
Soft upon the rug I treaded,  
calm and careful as I headed  
Towards his roost atop that dreaded bust of Pallas I deplore. _

_While the bard and birdie chattered,  
I made sure that nothing clattered,  
Creaked, or snapped, or fell, or shattered, as I crossed the corridor;  
For his house is crammed with trinkets, curios and weird decor -  
Bric-a-brac and junk galore._

_Still the Raven never fluttered, standing stock-still as he uttered,  
In a voice that shrieked and sputtered, his two cents' worth -  
"Nevermore."_

_While this dirge the birdbrain kept up, oh, so silently I crept up,  
Then I crouched and quickly lept up, pouncing on the feathered bore.  
Soon he was a heap of plumage, and a little blood and gore -  
Only this and not much more._

_"Oooo!" my pickled poet cried out,  
"Pussycat, it's time I dried out!  
Never sat I in my hideout talking to a bird before;  
How I've wallowed in self-pity,  
while my gallant, valiant kitty  
Put and end to that stupid ditty" - then I heard him start to snore.  
Back atop the door I clambered, eyed that statue I abhor,  
Jumped - and smashed it on the floor._

Biting back a laugh, Danny suddenly came back to earth with a riding jolt-or, well-if not earth, then somewhere else, indeed.

Danny shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know."

The Raven shook its head. "I don't know." Then it cawed again. "Why are you here?" It asked again.

Danny now quickly shook his head, feeling confused and angry tears run down his cheek. He had to ease up on the hot sauce...

This was getting scary...

"I don't know!"

The Raven looked at him with big, black eyes. "I don't know!" It squawked.

Danny stood up, wondering if he ought to seriously blast this thing with a good ecto aim.....

"Quit mocking me!"

The Raven flapped its wings. "Quit! Quit?!"

Danny paused, now looking slightly confused.

"No, I'm not quitting..."

But the Raven just kept squawking. "Quit? Quit? Quit?"

Danny shook his head, feeling frustrated. "No! I'm not giving up!"

The Raven bobbed its head. "Quit? Give up? Quit?"

The ghost boy thought for a second before nodding. "Yes. Quit means give up!"

The Raven ruffled its wings. "Yes, Give up? Yes, Quit? Yes, yes?"

And then, Danny finally realized what exactly was going on.

The Raven was asking him whether he, Danny....or Daijiro- whatever the heck his last name was-if he wanted to...

And, if he was right, the Raven was not a Raven at all......


	10. Epilogue: All and Nothing is Eventual

Epilogue: Everything's Eventual

* * *

Danny blinked, mind going blank for a second.

Well.

Couldn't say that this was not interesting. Danny staggered back, raising an eyebrow.

A raven. If it couldn't be a skeleton wrapped in a black cloak with a long scythe, it was a raven.

Of course.

But the raven _itself_ couldn't be the spirit of death....that was simply some nonsense invented by the people. If Cardinals or Robins had been heralds of doom, did that mean-?

"Quit?" asked the raven again. Danny staggered back, heart now pounding.

"No! I-er-who are you talking to? Me? Or Danny?"

The Raven cocked it's head, staring at the young hybrid with beady eyes.

"No! No!"

The ghost boy rolled his eyes.

When the raven starts talking, time to start walking. Danny leapt to his feet.

"No, "Danny", or "No" Daijiro?"

The bird let out a dreadful squaking noise.

_"No! No! No! No! NO!"_

Danny wondered if you could strangle death.

Might as well see if it the birdbrain tasted like chicken. He let out a sigh, scanning the somewhat pretty perimeter.

His eyes widened.

Or what HAD been a pretty perimeter.

The sun was no longer glimmering faintly between the treetops. Quite the opposite.

The sky was now a sea of grey, rapidly turning into a shade of indigo ink as the wind whipped past.

The emerald leaves were freefalling off their blackened branches as Danny peered about in disbelief.

Spray from the waterfall was repeatably striking his arm. He moved back, shuddering slightly. What had been cool and calm before was now a catacomb of icy, churning foam.

Stepping back, Danny whipped about to face the bird again, a faint echo in his ears from someone's voice:

_"Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that sounds frightening."_

Who had said that? It was certainly true....and the voice had sounded slightly familiar.....but Danny couldn't hit it exactly.

Death would be welcome, if it ended the misery of his half-existance.

Everything was Eventual.

So why not now? Danny opened his mouth, then paused.

Did he really want to die now? Those people looked rather disappointed when he couldn't recall them....perhaps he should look into that.

And....Natsumi....where had she gone?"

The ghost boy closed his eyes. He wished this bird would shut up-it kept quoting its two cents worth: "No! Quit? Quit?!"

Stress and tension beginning to bubble in his stomach, Danny whipped around, eyes wide.

"Please! Will you SHUT UP?!"

"Quit? No? Quit?"

Danny let out an exasperated sigh and buried his face in his hands.

Who knew the spirit of Death was so...so....

Annoying?

Letting out a sigh, Danny sank back to the ground, face in his hands.

"Danny or Daijiro?" asked the raven again.

Danny started slightly, looking at the bird from his locked fingers.

"Wait....it's either me or him you want to take with you....yes?"

The raven ruffled its dark plumage, looking well pleased.

"Yes! Yes! Quit No? Danny or Daijiro? Daijiro or Danny?"

The ghost boy paused, staring at the bird, biting his lip.

"I....don't want.....to die, if that's what you're asking," he said slowly, selecting his words with care.

The bird abruptly stopped talking, and penetrating eyes met the teen's.

"And....as for Daijiro or Danny....live and....let live."

The wind roughly stirred the treeptops, emerald green quickly fading to amber, and then black. Danny's own raven bangs brushed softly in his face.

Danny closed his eyes, and let the hardest words he had ever pieced together pass from his lips.

"Make me who I was."

There was a pause.

And light overwhelmed Danny's eyes.

* * * *

Danny was flying.

Well....more like hurtling, betwixt and between the worlds, own flesh twinkling slightly.

No other light bounced back as his particular shade of green, but as he traveled along at warp speed, he finally saw that he wasn't the only soul blasting towards home. There were other colors, all of them spanning the brightest rainbows. The souls surrounding him on his journey were rapidly sending towards home, just like him, and home was sending back in beams of red, green, blue, purple, pink, and whatever hue existed in the star spattered sky.

Soon, all the darkness was flashing with twinkles of rainbow lights. The darkness lay as a blanket across the wide space that went on forever. There were countless sparkles of colored light tossed about. Nearly every inch was covered with speckles of color, and Roxas was astounded at how some of the rocket-souls next him spiraled off at high speeds ahead of him.

They shot towards home like shooting stars across the galaxy, and their home-stars welcomed them by sucking them up, combining as one great white flash, and it was gone. Darkness returned in one spot, and all the other lights continued.

Danny had never imagined anything so beautiful to exist, but when he thought about it...

_It's just like me. It exists without existing... Something can exist without a physical form, without anything to really prove it's there. Wow..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAM.

**IT WAS LIKE** slamming into the pavement after falling from eighteen stories, a big crash followed by a large aftershock. Bones rackled into place, guts squelched with a new

arrangement; Danny's body writhed, arched its back, and _snapped_ like tiny gun shots as his spirit plunged back into it. He writhed as heat warmed his pale, cold flesh. His body

trembled as life filled every fiber with a flow of electricity, and he took a huge breath -- a labored gasp of air of life returned.

**The morning was unforgiving. **The light burned Danny's eyes as they slowly fluttered open. He winced as he used his eyes alone to take in his surroundings.

Fluroscent lights were flooding his vision....it made twinkling spots dance in and out.

His eyesight was still a bit blurry as he saw a black humanoid-shape standing before him...or bending over him, more like. Danny blinked.

Actually, there were a LOT of blurrydark shape....

He wearily struggled to sit up on his elbow, feeling an awareness zap through him when he tried to sit up all the way. He sucked air through his teeth as fire blossomed in his

veins again.

"C'mon-son-you can do it, just don't-"

The words were awfully blurred-muffled somewhat. A figure near him swooped down and, from what he could vaguely feel and see, kissed him on the cheek.

He suddenly felt warmth burning across his flesh; A rippling heat licking at him like a raging fire, frightening him as his mind poured with images of red flames burning on the dark

horizon; a whole forest of trees being consumed in flames as a hot blush made its way to his face.

He managed a small smile, as the doors' bolts finally broke.

"S-Sam."

Ikuo blinked from the window, taking a small sigh.

As least onee-chan was alright. But hopefully, his ghost sense wouldn't detect the small boy hovering outside of his hospital window. He smiled.

"Mommy...."

The spector beside him slowly turned.

She was a young woman, face less careworn then it had been in life. Her face had oriental features, and she had been gazing fondly at Danny's limp form, which was being crushed

by two....three,,,,four....five people in a hug.

Awwwwww.

Natsumi tugged on Ikuo's hand gently.

"C'mon, dear. We need to go."

Ikuo nodded, but didn't tear his eyes away from the scene.

"Hai. Demo.....Mama?"

"Hai?"

The two were steadily rising into an overflowing cerulean sky. Ikuo fidgeted slightly.

"Y'think Onee-Chan will be okay?"

Natsumi paused, and the two turned to look at a corner of the Amity Park hospital building, which was, admittedly, all they COULD see from beyond the clouds.

The woman squeezed Ikuo's hand before setting off again.

"Yes, my dear. I know he'll be just fine."


End file.
